


whole worlds pivot on acts of imagination

by knee_knee



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, aggressively northern ;), based on tumblr prompts, beware spoilers!, the boys also feature :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 09:04:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17342540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knee_knee/pseuds/knee_knee
Summary: A series of Thasmin fics based on Tumblr prompts.Got one for me? Find me @thirteensgayscarf or leave a comment here.





	whole worlds pivot on acts of imagination

Thasmin Prompt - The Doctor drops the gang off home for a bit to relax, Yaz however tells the doctor she’d rather stay with her.

 

* * *

 

There was laughter in the Tardis. The Doctor could hear it as she stood at the door, waiting to wave her companions goodbye. _There should always be laughter in the Tardis_ , she thought, her two hearts aching.

Graham and Ryan rounded the corner, still chuckling. The strap of Graham’s duffel bag was heavy on his shoulder, it’s cargo bumping against his thigh as he walked.

‘Seriously though,’ said Ryan, wheeling a small suitcase behind him. ‘Just give me your bag Grandad, or we can swap-‘

‘Ah don’t be soft, son.’ Graham hefted his bag, hiding a wince from his grandson. ‘Right Doc, see you when we see you. Been a right laugh as always.’

‘Yeah, amazing. Even the bit with the universe nearly ending again.’ Ryan grinned, the Doctor scrunched her nose.

‘Bit hairy for a mo but, hey, we fixed it.’ She put her hands on her hips and peered past the boys. ‘Yaz not ready?’

‘Still packing. Said not to wait so...’

‘Right. Right! Sheffield awaits!’ The Doctor opened the Tardis door, leaning out and squinting at the rainy skies. ‘Soggy. Well, I’ll see you later fam!’

Ryan and Graham squeezed past the Doctor, the wheels of Ryan’s case catching on the doorframe.

‘In a bit,’ said Ryan with a wave.

Graham nodded, both hands struggling to keep a grip on his bag. ‘Take care, love.’

The Doctor watched them walk away. They were almost out of earshot when Graham caved, finally letting Ryan take his bag. Ryan slung it across his back like it weighed nothing. Graham stretched his shoulder, rotating it to relieve the discomfort. The Doctor smiled.

‘Doctor?’

‘Yaz?’ The Doctor stepped back inside, leaving the door open behind her. Rain peppered the floor, the smell of wet pavement and grass following it inside. ‘Still not packed?’

Yaz shook her head. She wrung her hands, shifting from foot to foot. The Doctor’s hair was damp and Yaz’s mouth went dry. ‘About that, see I was thinking, well...’

‘What’s wrong, Yaz? You’ve gone all flushed. Oh no, you’re not ill are you? It’s not Koquillion flu, is it?’ The Doctor rushed over, pulling her sonic out, it’s diagnostic chirp breaking Yaz’s reverie.

‘No!’ Yaz held her hands up and the Doctor stopped, silencing her sonic. ‘No, I’m fine. I was just wondering whether I could... stay. With you, I mean.’

‘Oh,’ said the Doctor, softly. Her hearts beating as fast as a hummingbird’s. ‘Yes! Of course!’

Yaz barely had time to blink before the Doctor pulled her into a hug. She smelt like solar flares and engine oil. Yaz’s knees felt weak.

‘Me and Yaz. Brilliant.’


End file.
